I've Been Waiting
by Redaura
Summary: *Edited* I've put it into html so the italics of the lyrics are seperatable from the prose. Another song fic. I'm on a roll ;) So this is both POVs to Faithless and Didos' I've Been Waiting. R/R. please ;)


  
I've been waiting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth, Sarah or the song, which is Faithless and Dido's 'I've been waiting. 

AN: someone mentioned that it was hard to read because of blurring. I hope that this makes it easier, which is why I've revamped it. And J: signifies that Jareth is thinking/speaking, S: for Sarah and N: for neutral. I hope you enjoy. :)

J:

__

You can sleep forever, but still you will be tired 

She looked so drawn since her 'victory' and she didn't know why. She felt tired and listless, even that stepmother of hers could see it. And for one like he who had always seen her...

__

  
You can stay as cold as stone, but still you won't find peace 

She distanced herself from everyone, even Toby to whom she had sacrificed so much to because she only knew to associate the way she felt with closeness to others.

__

  
With you I feel I'm the meek leading the blind 

The amount of things that you took forgranted in the Labyrinth, and you missed the most obvious of all things. I begged you. I never beg. I never show weakness, except of cause with you.

__

  
With you I feel I'm just spending wasting time 

Upping the stakes? That's not fair you cried you never did expect it to be more than the hands on a thirteen houred clock. Reordering time is not easy, and I, again, never do it.

__

  
  
I've been waiting 

You're the only one.

__

  
I'm still waiting

Well, I can wait forever. "Oh Sarah..."

__

  
S:

I've been waiting 

"Oh Sarah..." His voice. Oh it haunted her. He drove her crazy with need.

__

  
I've been waiting 

Yet he never showed himself.

__

  
I've been waiting 

It reminded her of everything she had refused for a little screaming baby.

__

  
J:

__

I'm still waiting 

He watched her from the shadows. From where else could he watch her?

__

  
I'm with you (with you)

If he couldn't be within her, he'd be with her, even if she didn't know it. Even if it drove her insane. It would be his revenge.

__

  
N:

__

It's always one step too far 

What she had spurned. Everything. Never underestimate the power of the babe.

__

  
One step too far 

Wishy-washy dreams could have been made crystal clear. But how could she have made up for all that she broke in him?_  
  
_

J:

__

You can walk too far but still you won't be found

I know where you belong. My dreams never lie. You can walk and scream at the park, but no one will find you. Just that little white owl that laughs at your antics. You are a fine actress, one would almost think you don't care, but I see everything. I can see through the chinks in your amour, see the starlight glinting thorough.

  
N:

__

You can look down on the world but still you won't find love

Love...is there such thing as love he hears her yell in the caverns of her mind, where she thinks the privacy plan is in action. Well, he looked down from a high, to the Earth below from his birds eye view and he found love. She's just too young to realise what love is, then she can find it. But her, oh his sweet Sarah can not fly with out guidance, or she'd crash and damage her wings.

  
_You won't find love_

She's already claimed.

  
J:

__

Only with mellow 

But yellow ain't your colour, honey.

  
_Are you thin enough to slide through, _

You escaped the noose last time.

  
_Don't let nothin' ride u, _

Except of cause me, but that wouldn't be let exactly.

  
_If the sun or the moon would give way to doubt,_

The moon Underground is always reliable, and the sunsets beautiful. No smog or pollution here.

  
_They would immediately go out._

Smog has that effect. We've been there, and are NOT going back. I'm so much older than you could fathom. The little spoiled king act is good, non? 

  
_Only one swallow doesn't make a summer _

We don't have swallows here Underground, it's what ever I wish it. Ain't that neat?

  
_But u gotta start somewhere _

So why not with a game, as an introduction from the book?  
  
  
_I've been waiting _

Such along time.

__

  
I'm still waiting 

There's truth in every lyric. And the contradictory ones are the best.

__

  
I've been waiting

So, you have to save Toby?

__

  
I've been waiting 

Can you save me?

__

  
I've been waiting 

Or is it left to the evil to rot till nothings left?

__

  
I'm still waiting 

Someday you will grow up, and then you'll see.

__

  
I'm with you (with you)

Until that day, hour, minute and thirteenth second.

__

  
It's always one step too far

One-step too far. The Labyrinth is not meant to be beaten.

__

  
One step too far 

Nor, is its King._  
  
I've been waiting _

The weak waits for the other to call.

__

  
I'm still waiting 

I would kill anyone who calls me weak. If you called me weak, that would prove the point.

__

  
I've been waiting 

Such a long time.

__

  
I've been waiting 

It's only forever, after all.

__

  
I've been waiting

Which is again, the point that defeats the point.

__

  
I'm still waiting 

And oh I can wait for such a long time.

__

  
I'm with you (with you)

Always flying ahead. Always one step ahead.

__

  
It's always one step too far 

You never did appreachiate it though.

__

  
One step too far**  
  
**And we drive ourselves to far. 


End file.
